Avogadro (Aether Rebooted)
Cornellius Pernell, later known as the '''Avogadro '''was one of the lead scientists of the McCain Research Foundation before the intial Zombie outbreak. He was transformed into an ultra-powerful entity by overloading a teleporter using pure Element 115. Overview McCain Research Foundation Cornellius Pernell was one of the founding members and leaders of the McCain Research Foundation, and was tasked with overseeing the experiments regarding Element 115. Unfortunately, these experiments led to a zombie outbreak in the McCain Research Facility in California. In an attempt to escape the outbreak, he grabbed a piece of pure, unfiltered Element 115 and placed it within the teleporter. He was teleported away succesfully, but the Element changed Pernell to the point where he was no longer recognizable as a human. By overloading the teleporter with unfiltered 115, Pernell accidentally created an alternate pocket dimension where he was able to control 115 infected individuals. Realizing this, Pernell's intents soon took a dark turn. He began infecting the Canadian town that he had been teleported to, turning most of its residents into Zombies. Village of the Execrated Pernell, now going by the name of Avogadro, found himself unable to leave the town that he was teleported in. As such, his ambitions of conquering the world were immediately and seemingly permanently thwarted. Due to his newly found link to Element 115, he believed that he had found a way to break the seal across the town and escape to the rest of the world. However, it required 4 individuals who had 115 in their blood, but were able to maintain free will. To do this, the Avogadro captured 4 survivors that were in the town at the time of the outbreak, and performed experiments on them to make them immune to the zombie-creating effects of Element 115. He succeeded, but realized that the crew may not succeed in their first attempt to break the seal. As a backup plan, he managed to clone the 4 survivors a near endless amount of time until he felt that he had enough clones to rely on. However, as he used clones to create more clones, the immunity of the Element began to slowly remove itself from the cloned survivors. The clones slowly began to act like Zombies, and became genetically unstable. As a result, many of the later clones were no more intelligent than a normal Zombie, albeit without being under the Avogadro's control. The Avogadro released the 4 survivors to do his bidding, where they attempted and failed to break the seal numerous times, with each of the cloned crews dying each time. Eventually, a pair of clones managed to complete the Avogadro's plan, but to no avail. The crew, along with the Avogadro, realized that the seal could never be broken by them, and that they would be trapped in the town forever. In anger, the Avogadro immediately cut life support to the remaining clones in stasis, and attempted to kill the currently awakened crew. The crew seemingly defeated him, until the Avogadro used the last of his power to rip the pocket dimension apart.